


The Benefits of Watching

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/F, Ghost Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Helena likes the quiet ones.





	The Benefits of Watching

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's April2018 themes.   
>  Themes/kinks chosen: baths, odontophilia: arousal from things related to teeth, alternate pairing: Hannah Abbot/Helena Ravenclaw.
> 
> **Author's notes:** The alternate pairing was too much of a challenge to resist. Thank you to Sevfan for the speedy beta. ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Benefits of Watching 

~

Helena had always liked the quiet ones, they often proved receptive and appreciative. Of course, she was partial to her own House’s students, too, that was to be expected, but over the years she made it a point to watch all the children, to see things others missed. 

There was the occasional quiet Slytherin with whom she made friends (one particular one she regretted over the years once she heard about the things he did), and one or two Hufflepuffs over the centuries. 

Gryffindors by their very nature tended to be boisterous and outgoing, with little time for intellectual conversations with ghosts, so she mostly left them alone. 

When _she_ arrived, Helena noticed her, but was too busy paying attention to the new Ravenclaws to spare her more than a cursory glance. As a member of Helga’s House, there were others to care for her. 

But she was intellectual for a Hufflepuff, spending much of her spare time in the library, more time than even some Ravenclaws. She did well that first year, too, scoring the fourth highest marks in her year.

Helena watched her more closely after that, took care to learn her name. Saw how most of her own Housemates had little to do with her (after all, Hufflepuffs could be cruel, too) all except a young man who Helena dismissed as unimportant.

When Hannah became a prefect, she gained access to the Prefects’ bath, and Helena finally took her chance. 

Hannah was pleasuring herself when Helena floated through the wall that first night. The candles were lit, their flickering light running along her wet, naked body making Helena ache in ways she hadn’t in ages. 

Drifting closer, Helena floated above her, perfectly placed to see everything. The way Hannah’s breasts swelled as she writhed on her own fingers, the way her nipples tightened the longer she fingered herself, the way she sighed as her fingers sunk deep into her slick channel. 

And when she found her pleasure! Oh, but she was glorious, her face flushed, her blonde hair splayed out across the tile, the way her lip plumped after she repeatedly bit back her cries of fulfilment. 

Helena would have given anything to hear her in the moment, but there were rules Helena would never break, and so she drifted away, back to Ravenclaw Tower, where she hid until she could think of something other than how beautiful Hannah had been. 

After that, Helena was unable to stay away. She watched, saw when Hannah reserved the Prefects’ bath, and would drift in once she was distracted to watch her. Sometimes Hannah brought toys with her, and the first time Helena saw her take a dildo inside her, it had been all she could do not to materialise right there and try to use it on her until they both screamed. 

But she didn’t. She watched, learning what Hannah liked. And Hannah never brought anyone else with her to the bath, much to Helena’s relief. 

One evening, Helena drifted into the bath, only to see Hannah fully clothed and crying. Alarmed, Helena rushed towards her, only at the last second remembering she couldn’t comfort her, she couldn’t reveal herself. 

Hannah’s head popped up and she looked around. “You came,” she said, her eyes searching the room. 

Helena hovered uncertainly over her head, unsure what to do. 

“Would you…please show yourself?” Hannah asked softly. “I know you’re here, I can feel you.” She sighed. “I always feel you.” 

Helena did nothing, said nothing, drifting towards the ceiling. 

Hannah sighed. “Please? It’s…it could be my last night here. My mum was killed last night and I’m going home tomorrow. I’m not sure if I’m coming back. I may never feel you again. I just want to see you. Please?” 

At war with herself, Helena finally closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again, Hannah was staring at her, eyes wide. “How were you made aware of my presence?” Helena asked. 

Hannah swallowed. “When you arrive, the room gets cold, and my nipples tighten.” Blinking up at her, Hannah smiled. “You’re beautiful! Who are you?” 

“One who should not have been spying on you, nor should I have intruded on your privacy.” 

“It’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?” Hannah had dimples, when had that happened? Blinking Helena stared at them. “What?” 

Helena blinked. “You…Nothing. It is of no importance.” She sighed. “My name is Helena, and I apologise for watching you.” 

“My name’s Hannah Abbott, and I liked it,” Hannah whispered. “I…whenever you come, I can feel it, and I think I feel better when I have an audience. It feels like I’m making love with someone.” Her smile widened. “It’s nice to meet you, Helena.” 

Helena smiled. “I should leave you so you can have your privacy. Please accept my condolences about your mother.” 

“Wait!” Hannah reached out as if to try to stop Helena. “Don’t go. Please?”

Helena hesitated, drifting back towards her. “You wish to talk?” 

“No.” Hannah’s eyes captured Helena’s. “I want you to watch me one last time. I want you to watch, and if you like, join me.” 

She shouldn’t, Helena knew she shouldn’t, but Merlin, Hannah was beautiful, and tempting, and as she stripped, setting aside her clothes, Helena drifted down beside her, unable to look away. 

Once Hannah was naked, she slid into the bathwater, leaned back against the tile wall, and spread her legs apart. Her eyes still trained on Helena’s face, she reached her hand between her thighs and began to spread her folds apart. 

“What do you like to see me do?” Hannah asked. “What do you like?” 

“I derive my enjoyment simply in watching you.”

Hannah sighed. “I was hoping…”

“Yes?” 

Hannah closed her eyes and smiled. “Please touch me.” 

Helena frowned. “I am not sure that is possible.” 

“Try?”

Floating out into the water, Helena reached out, hesitantly placing her hand over one of Hannah’s breasts. Immediately, Hannah’s nipple peaked, and, entranced, Helena leaned in until her mouth was only inches away from Hannah’s skin. 

“I can feel you,” breathed Hannah. “Almost—”

Helena tried to suck Hannah’s breast into her mouth, and when Hannah shivered, Helena scraped her teeth along her flesh, delighting in the way Hannah shuddered. 

“Yes,” Hannah gasped. “That feels good! I think I feel you!”

Encouraged by Hannah’s breathy cries, Helena increased the pressure of her lips, her mouth, until Hannah was crying out, arching her back, her fingers flying under the water.

Helena moved down Hannah’s body, and once she was under the water, she didn’t stop, pressing her face between Hannah’s legs to lick her. It seemed Hannah could feel her there, feel the water, since the moment Helena’s tongue flicked along her clitoris, Hannah stiffened, her hips rolling as she chased her pleasure.

Never stopping, Helena felt Hannah shake, felt her reach her peak, felt it as ecstasy rocked through her, and once Hannah was done, Helena smiled, rising out of the water. 

“Wow,” breathed Hannah once she had caught her breath. “Thank you, Helena.” 

“No, thank _you_ , Hannah Abbott, for permitting me to share in your pleasure this evening. Being a ghost can be…lonely.” 

Hannah bit her lip. “Are you…always here at Hogwarts?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I promise to return and see you,” said Hannah. 

Helena smiled. “Take care of your family, Hannah. I didn’t cherish mine, and that’s partly why I am trapped here.” 

Blinking, Hannah sat up. “I’m sorry. Can I help—?”

“No, sweet Hannah.” Drifting away, Helena floated through the wall. “Fare thee well.” And as she drifted back to Ravenclaw Tower, she hummed, happier than she had been in many moons. Yes, she did so love the quiet ones. 

~


End file.
